Live for Me...
by tepaea
Summary: [ONE SHOT] How can Yuna find the strength to live on without Tidus?


This Fic takes place after the end of FFX. It doesn't include the extended ending of the International version (which some of us have had the pleasure to play - like me!) Its a one off, just giving abit more closure to the story, I think.

****

[Live for Me...]

[Rating - G]

[ONE SHOT]

Yuna's silhouette stood against the back drop of streaking reds and oranges. Resting on the pier, she stared deeply out to the horizon, drowned in thought. A slight breeze filtered through her hair, twinkling the strands through the crisp air. Her clothes wavered, rippling with the rhythm of the breeze; her feet dangled in the warm tide.

She sighed heavily and looked out into the bay of Besaid. Behind her she could feel the colourful sounds of celebrating echoing through the night. They were all celebrating the defeat of Sin - Spira was now free from the spiral of death it had grown so accustomed to. Life was good, and freedom rained from the heavens. Why wasn't she happy then?

Because all she could think about was Tidus.

Tidus. Her heart ached uncontrollably with the mention of his name. A throbbing pain that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard she tried - it was always there. Even though they had spent so little time together, what time they did have together was engraved on her heart and mind. When Tidus had left, he had taken part of her with him. Ghostly memories of him floated inside her all night and all day long, invading her dreams. 

She stood staring at the remnants of a burning sunset. She remembered Tidus telling her about the beautiful sunsets back in Zanarkand. The streaking lights, the red that crept across the land, engulfing everything in its reach. They were pretty, he said. She yearned to see them. 

He had told her that night in Macalania. The night she found out that he had felt as strongly about her and she did about him. For that single moment when they merged together, all her problems and fears seemed to just melt away. She smiled sadly, remembering the sheer bliss of feeling his hands entwined with hers, his lips connecting with hers with such passion, such intensity. His hands felt like home, they brought her comfort and safety. 

She closed her eyes lightly and could feel his strong arms embrace her. Raising her fingers to her mouth she lightly touched her soft lips, tracing where she could feel the gentle glide of Tidus' touch. A heavy lump formed in her throat and a quiet sob escaped from her mouth. She knew he wasn't there, she knew he couldn't be, but her mind refused to let him go.

He was always there for me, right from the start. He didn't even know me, yet he came crashing into the temple, trying to help this summoner whom he had never set eyes on before. He chose to protect me, a stranger. He chose to risk his life, for me.

She knew it from the beginnning, she knew there was something about him. She felt so _comfortable_ around him. Tidus had only been around her for a small time, but she had grown to love him so much. His rashness, his passion, determination. His zest for life. 

She let out a small giggle as she remembered when she had taught him how to smile when sad. He had tried so hard. And when they both started laughing out loud, in front of everyone - Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri. They all thought that they were nuts, but they weren't. They were happy, even if it was just for a small moment. 

"Tidus, why aren't you here? You promised to be with me, always!" She burst out into tears. "You promised..." she whispered.

Sitting in silence, the cold air of the night circled around her. Interrupting the tension, a small crack of thunder exploded and the heavens let out a gush of water. She held her arms out and let the rain stream around the curves of her vernal body. The rain washed away the salty drops; her tears being lost in the rain. 

Gasping, she looked up into the clouds, feeling a familiar presence. An overwhelming feeling of _comfort_ surrounded her. Automatically, she knew who it was. 

"Tidus!?" She cried, spinning around, searching frantically along the fiery coastline for a glimpse of her blonde haired saviour. Her eyes flinked uncontrollably, rampant; her heart pounded, almost breaking its bonds and flying out of her rib-cage; her hands shook with anticipation. Her eyes looked right out onto the horizon, they stretched right along the coastline, but she couldn't see anyone. Not a soul. Not Tidus.

Her heart dropped down heavily, her spirits being lowered once more. Once again, her mind had played tricks on her. But still, she could feel a familiar feeling around. It felt so much like him, it _had_ to be him. But it wasn't. She shook her head hard, trying to get rid of her obvious confusion. 

Through the clouds, a single ray of light was sprayed onto Yuna. In suprise, she looked up into the whiteness. She then realised that her feeling, her feeling of _comfort_ had been coming from the sky. The pure, free sky. Yuna bathed in the light, no, she drowned in it, letting every inch of her body be covered in the feeling. So very faintly, she could hear the quiet echo of Tidus' voice, soothing her heart and mind.

__

Yuna...

Smile for me.

Closing her eyes, she smiled. Slowly, the smile spread across her face, shining with happiness. Although she still felt unhappy, smiling made her feel better. If only ever so slightly. Her eyes opened again, and her smile reflected in her eyes, the corners being turned up as if they were smiling too. 

__

Laugh for me.

She thought back to when her and Tidus and shared that moment of laughter; that moment of pure, complete joy. Echoing that moment, she breathed in deeply, and then burst out with laughter. It sounded throughout the bay, mixing in with the joyous sounds of celebration back in the Village. Louder and louder she laughed, her throat becoming hoarse, but still she pushed out the elated sound, feeling her soul lift up. Smiling, the laughter quietened, and all she could hear again was the soft lapping of water along the grains of sand, and the euphoric festivities. 

__

... live for me.

She understood completely. Tidus wanted her to live, let go of him, and live her life. But... but it was so hard. She couldn't just forget him, not after all that had happened, all that had taken place. She needed him, she was too weak to live without him. 

__

Yuna. Live for **me**.

All of a sudden, her pain slipped away. It just dissolved. Inside her, she could feel the gathering of a new strength. And it felt... _comfortable. _

"Tidus..."

__

I'll always be here Yuna. 

Placing her hand on her heart, she revelled in the new found strength. Tidus was with her, she knew he was. And he always would be. Now she could live her life, without feeling that ache in her heart where Tidus had been, because now he was there, resting, giving her strength. With a glint of determination in her eye, she put her fingers into her mouth and let out a loud, piercing whistle. 

"Tidus, wherever you are... I love you."

-------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it. Although I'm not entirely happy with the final result, I think its good enough to stick up for you all to read it. _Maybe,_ I'll redo it, but in time. :)


End file.
